Luna Lovegood and the Crumple Horned Snorkack
by crossfire922
Summary: Luna Lovegood and her Father have always sought the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. But when one drops into her life she becomes glad that it did. Without Snorkack, her father wouldn't be alive today. Join Luna as she learns what it means to be partnered with a unique magical creature of immense power. !timetravel More explanations inside


A/N: This will be a story where Luna has time travel powers- its explained how this chapter. I am writing a Luna that is extremely sharp and intelligent but her outward appearance is basically the Luna we see in the books. Mainly because I could imagine her doing that as a defence mechanism after her mother died when she was young. Personally, Luna is my favorite character because she always gets straight to the core of a matter and doesn't shy away from saying what she believes. It's a trait that more people could benefit from.

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood and the Crumple Horned Snorkack**

 **Prologue**

It was a brisk chill day in Sweden. The wind was blowing. The sun was shining. All was peaceful except for the two hikers making their way along the mountainside. These two hikers traversed the terrain with great ease and experience. It appears that they had been here many times before. The hiker in the lead was a male with shoulder-length white hair the texture of candyfloss, he wore a white cap and with the rest of his outfit clearly designed to camouflage him into the surroundings. He also had adorned an odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck.

The second hiker pulling up the rear had a long walking stick in hand that reached to her shoulder height. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She was also wearing clothes that distinctly blended into the environment around her.

Smiles were often exchanged between the two as they walked. There was no real rush in their step nor any dissatisfaction at the experience. Quite a few admiring looks could be seen from their gazes as they progressed through the terrain. What were they here for then? Naturally, it was an adventure!. It was 1996 and the two were on their summer vacation seeking all types of magical creatures. But of course, their ultimate goal was to find the ever elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Did it exist? Of course, it did. At least, that's what Xenophilius Lovegood would tell you right along with a dreamy nod from Luna Lovegood.

It was as the sun was setting that the two stopped for a camp with joy beaming on their faces. They made small chat about the rotfang conspiracy or the uber propaganda. Or even briefly, would discuss the rising reign of the villainous Voldemort. He who must not be named as some say… But alas all good things must eventually sleep. And sleep they did. In their tent which one might say was bigger on the inside.

It was at this moment a girl awoke. Yes, Luna Lovegood awoke in the middle of the night. She rose dreamily, walked dreamily, stubbed her toe with a vicious shout and used the facilities. It was as she had just gulped the last of her glass of water that Luna noticed a shadow peeking through the tent entrance. Now, there were shadows everywhere as it was quite dark. But this shadow was different. It was a shadow but not a shadow. Luna was quite intrigued by the shadow that was not, and immediately with a flick of her wand and a short utterance was clothed in hiking outfit. With a light hop, she hopped into the shoes that had hopped towards her. Then with a light hop and a skip, she made towards the shadow.

The shadow shivered all over as she approached and made to withdraw. With a swishing sound like the pulling of fabric off a table, the shadow slipped away swiftly. Luna, however, was not to be trifled with! A shadow she had seen and a shadow she wanted to see! With a slight crease of her eyebrows and another spell, she propelled herself forward in what same may have said a fool-hardy movement. Alas, they did not know the brilliant and yet not all there Luna Lovegood. As her body arced through the air quite quickly in chase of the withdrawing shadow, the ground quickly approached. The rushing wind in her ears was quite distracting but she steeled her nerves and settled her focus and at the appropriate moment cast a simple charm that allowed her to bounce off the ground as if it was an inflatable bounce house. The shadow that had slowed in it's fleeing as it had actually pulled quite far away from Luna as she had been changing, seemed to shiver with a start as Luna bounced on the ground suddenly quite near it.

If shadows had eyes it's would likely be wide open with shock as Luna was somehow propelled off the ground with great speed and shot towards the shadow.

"Wait for me Mr. Shadow was is not a Shadow. I just want to know who you are!" She shouted mid-flight. This appeared to be the incorrect thing to say as the shadow appeared to have given all pretenses up and started storming away while making quite a large ruckus. If a shadow had substance, then that substance would appear like a black clothed multifaceted in it's color. If Black had multiple colors then that is what Luna Lovegood could see as she chased the Shadow that was Not.

Thus the two began a merry chase through the dead of night. One pursued and occasionally pleaded for a conversation, the other fled as if their life depended on it.

It was only, however, a mere twenty minutes later that Luna tired. She slipped on her next spell and took a tumble through the ground. With a groan she stumbled to her feet just as the rain started to pelt down. Where the rain came from nobody could say.

With a disgruntled huff and a comment about Wrackspurts, Luna rose and looked for the shadow. Sadly, in this horrendous rainstorm, and the ever-darkening area as more and more ominous rain clouds gathered it became increasingly apparent that the Shadow that was not a Shadow had fled a droop of her shoulders, Luna sadly assessed where she was. In truth, it had taken all she had to merely keep up with the shadow. She was now quite frankly and utterly lost. Thankfully magic was a wonderful thing. It was at this moment a shiver ran through the entirety of Luna's body as she felt quite a brutal chill coming on. It was only natural as she was standing in the pouring rain.

Thankfully Luna spied a cave not far. With a quick walk and some magically induced leaps, she reached the cave entrance and happily trotted in. With a few quick accios and some fire charms, a nice warm flame was started. Luna, her mood restored, happily hummed as she dried her body and clothes with a flick of her wand. With a couple more quick transfigurations she had a proper resting place and slipped into a delightful slumber but not before setting a couple traps and securing the cave from other wild animals.

This is why Luna was not surprised to wake up and see a creature floating in a prison of sticky jello.

"Hello there," Luna said brightly. The creature who had been struggled softly seemed to still at her voice. Then all at once began to struggle like it was about to be murdered.

"Silly. I'm not going to hurt you." Luna said with a tilt of her lips and a gentle smile and a slight tilt of her head. It really gave someone the feeling that maybe she wasn't sure about her words.

The creature was not reassured by Luna's words and began to yip as it struggled. The Jello which had amazingly held despite all its struggle began to make sloshing sounds. Then quite suddenly with a quite odd sound and a sloosh, the jello prison had vanished. The creature now fully exposed in all its glory was in mid-air. It looked at Luna with wide eyes and Luna looked back with equally wide eyes. For what was presented before her was not a ordinary magical creature. No. It was a purple creature with fine scales. Its paws held thin but razor sharp claws at the end. With graceful and elegant legs that curved gently up to the main body, it oozed elegance. It had an somewhat round frame that shuddered as it floated in mid-air.

It's head, which was situated on quite a stout neck, was an adorably round frame. With gentle whiskers, chubby cheeks, and a sharp chin. Its wide eyes were farmed with elegant lashes and a gentle snout. On its forehead rested a horn. But not just any horn, on it, rested a crumpled horn. The Horn projected from the forehead in an aspiring fashion similar to a drill. In fact, it looked quite a bit like a extremely fine drill that came to a sharp pointed end.

It was at this moment that the newly identified Crumpled Horned creature realized it was simply floating and not falling. Its wide eyes narrowed in anger and its body began to glow an ominous purple that made one feel of lavender and tenderness. Luna who had gaped for a whole five seconds in uttermost shock forced herself to focus. With a steely determination and the fastest casting of her life, a massive jaw dove from the ground and ceiling coated in her sticky jello to surround the glowing creature.

The creature seeing its window to flee closing struggled and flared with purple light as it suddenly lurched forward with a vengeance. It rammed hard against the nearly shut jaws and broke off one of the teeth. In exchange it suddenly found itself stuck to the remaining teeth. Luna without the slightest hesitation flicked her wand and more jello grew from the cave ceiling as it dripped onto the creature. The creature screamed with the saddest of cries. But alas it was trapped this time in a far more goopy prison than ever before. And it was indeed the sticky Jello that seemed to deprive its strength. Oddly the Jello was also purple. Perhaps it couldn't bear to destroy purple things without sufficient motivation?

Luna, on the other hand, was beaming. With a quite unusual and girly squeal, she declared proudly "A Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

The now identified Snorkack dropped its head in dismay. As if saying "Alright you got me."

Luna with the brightest of smiles kept imagining her father's face when he saw the Snorkack. She seemed ever so pleased with herself as she began preparing the cage for transport. It was at this moment that she heard quite a terrifying roar along with a familiar shout of surprise.

"Daddy!" She uttered with a startled cry. With a quick flick, the cage trailed behind her as she raced out of her cave abode towards the sound. The snorkack's eyes flashed with surprise but remained silent as Luna raced forward and down the cliffside. She could hear terrifying roars and smell something like burnt wood. In fact, she shuddered as the realization came that this sound was a sound she had heard before… Once over two years ago. At a frightful event that risked the life of one of her closest friends who was then not her friend. The thought that made her heart race even faster was the knowledge that her beloved Daddy faced it now instead. With a look that was would shock Hermione plastered on her face, she raced forward. The cries grew closer and closer. Soon flames could be seen here and there. It was clear that the creature was apparently chasing her father.

It was just as she crested the last hill that she saw it. A fierce dragon with deep grey scales and vicious teeth stood towering over her father. He was on his back on the ground unmoving. His arm laid not quite right and was visibly reddening even from this distance. Luna immediately froze. The dragon was oozing flame from its nostrils and mouth. It was clearly about to release it. Drips of flame fluttered onto the ground beside her father. It was at this moment her father looked in her direction and smiled. It was the smile of a man who realized his daughter was safe. With the utmost effort, he mouthed go even as blood dribbled from his mouth.

Luna barely had time to blink before her father was gone in a flash of flame.

No one could tell you how she wound up back at the cave she had slept in the night before shivering with the greatest of sobs. She was clearly completely distraught. Thus she shouldn't be blamed for having not noticed or heard anything. For it was indeed an extremely annoyed voice that shouted: "Are you listening!?"

Luna with a hiccup stopped sobbing long enough to peer around with huge puffy red eyes.

"Over here you ignoramus!"

With a creaking sound, Luna slowly turned her head and peered towards the caged Snorkack. Her head tilted slightly as more tears began to fall.

With a deep sigh, the snorkack spoke without speaking and a voice appeared. "Yes. I'm the one speaking. As much as it pains me to admit it I am trapped. If you could release me I would be most grateful."

Luna simply stared. She wasn't quite sure that it wasn't her immense grief speaking to her right now. Especially considering that the snorkack's lips weren't moving.

The snorkack gave a dissatisfied huff and uttered "Yes I'm speaking! This stupid goo is the first thing I've run into in many many years that could trap me! But you did it! And now I want to leave thank you very much."

Luna with a quiver in her lip sucked in another eyeful of tears and gathered herself. She told herself "This will be the last time I look and find a creature my father mentioned while we are on a vacation together. I should make the most of it."

Then with the set of her shoulders, she steeled herself and spoke in a fragile voice "Are you really a crumple horned snorkack?"

The Snorkack snorted derisively and replied "Humph however you learned that name I'll never know but I am indeed a Snorkack. I am but one of the ten legendary creatures that roam this world! All magic bows before my whims and the elements quake before my claws. The wind cheers as I fly and the rain falls as I sorrow! While I do not make the sun and moon shine, I instead govern an even more important aspect of this world! I am the doorway to that which was and will be."

Luna stared for quite a while as she processed what she heard. It seemed inconceivable to imagine that the Snorkack was actually a legendary creature with nine others in its class. The same snorkack that apparently came out of her father's mouth! She had honestly thought it was her Father's excuse to take her on adventures!

"Well!? Will you set me free?!" The snorkack shouted with an annoyed huff.

Luna startled out of her thoughts, thought deeply about its request. But something it said at the end made her pause. "You are the doorway to what was?" She asked a tremble returning to her voice.

"Indeed!" The snorkack said proudly.

"Could you… Could you open the doorway to my daddy?" She asked in a heart-wrenchingly sad way. For she had thought if the snorkack truly could open a door to that which was maybe just maybe it was like a time turner and could roll back time in a fixed period. Maybe she hoped a deep blindingly hopeful hope that perhaps the snorkack was even more powerful than a time turner and could let her save her father.

The snorkack went completely silent. It laid there ungraciously in its puddle of sticky purple jello and pondered. It knew the girl was desperate. It really shouldn't have boasted so hard and was now sincerely regretting it. In truth, the Snorkack knew it was in deep trouble. The truth was the Snorkack had long promised itself to join whoever was clever or strong enough to capture him. It was a magical binding of a sort and it would last until the end of the capturer's life. The only exception being if the capturer let him go. He thought that Luna being so distraught would simply release the snorkack. Unfortunately, it has been so long since he had a chance to gloat that he simply spilled the beans on everything. Now he had gone and said something it should not and aroused the girl's interest and even worse hope.

The worst thing. The legendary creatures can't lie.

With the utmost agonized expression forming onto its face it sorrowfully muttered "Yes. I can send you back."

Luna's silver-grey eyes brightened like two mirrors reflecting the light briefly across their surface. "Then please do so! I wish to save my daddy!"

The snorkack was silent for a time. Luna, however, did not rush and simply stared with a deep longing showing on her face. Finally, it said "I can send you back. But there is a price. It's a very bitter price. Do you truly wish to pay it?"

Luna hesitated for the briefest moments before nodding solemnly "Yes."

The Snorkack sighed deeply a tired sigh. "Not even asking the price silly girl…" It muttered despondently. "I can see now that whatever I say will not be heard by you here and now… Know this! Luna Lovegood!" Luna jumped with a surprise as the Snorkack should not know her name. "I am the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! I do not help easily and those I help become my partner for life! The life you'll live from here on out will be vastly different than anything you ever could have imagined! It will be fraught with peril and choices and more choices. Make sure you keep firm in your desires and what drives you. Because to waver is to stop and to stop is to cease. But alas I am an honest creature and it will not be all bad. Yes, challenges will come but it will be a ways off and yes they will be challenging. But know that from henceforth… We will be together and face them together!" Then with a crack that split the cave and rattled Luna's eardrums the impromptu cage and jello exploded as a dazzling purple light bloomed into existence and covered her entirely.

Then with a flash, the light was gone along with Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Saving Daddy**

When Luna opened her eyes next she saw a rock ceiling above her. When she glanced around she saw the gentle light of the sun peaking through a cave entrance. With a frown she recalled the Snorkack and everything that happened… Was it all a dream? Luna didn't think so. Did she really travel through time? With her heart starting to beat extremely fast, she realized if she truly traveled through time then time was of the essence! Suddenly she leapt to her feet and dashed out of the cave. She recalled the direction she had come from and with a few point-me spells managed to run in the direction of her tent.

When she arrived a short while later it was completely empty and still setup. It was clear that her father had left in a hurry. Maybe he was looking for her? When she looked around she didn't see any signs of damage or flames. That was good but also bad… If her daddy had gone looking for her it meant she wasn't in danger yet… But he would be quite soon! Luna fretted where should she look? She tried the point me spell and it gave her a vague direction. Without any better options off she went. She tried to find traces of her daddy and where he may have gone but nothing… Then she heard a roar. It was as if her blood was frozen. Despair encroached into her heart. But she steeled herself.

"I Can Do This!" Luna shouted! She took off at a blistering pace towards the roar. Each additional sound causing her hope to dim just that bit more. Then finally, she saw it. It was the same grey dragon flying around a valley and spitting fire. She saw stunners flying to and fro, some impacting, some missing. And there beneath the shadow of the beast wa her daddy fighting valiantly against his foe. Sweat bedded his brow and his chest was heaving with great pants. Clearly it had been an exhausting fight so far.

Xeno noticed Luna standing on the mountaintop after a while but was already involved in such a bitter fight how could he break away?

Luna was overjoyed that her daddy was still alive. But she was disheartened to realize she didn't know how to defeat a dragon! Much less such a fierce dragon! Oh if only she had spent more time studying dragons instead of trying to find more evidence for Blibbering Humdingers! Luna watched anxiously as her father narrowly dodged and deflected another stream of fire as the dragon dive bombed him. She cringed as rock flew into the air from the dragon's tail swipe as he passed. Her heart wept as she saw her daddy thrown back by the force of the blow.

Luna studied every inch of the dragon. What could she do? Should she jump in and attempt to stun the dragon as well? But no. She read that it takes dozens of fully grown wizards to stun a dragon. It's quite unlikely that her additional power would help. What else could she do? She looked around in distress and then realized she has everything she needs in her wand! With a look of determination she starts casting spells. First she summons a bird. Then with a simple spell copies the dragons roars into the birds mouth and sends it off around another mountain. She repeats that a few more times and triggers them to start roaring.

The effect was immediate. The dragon looked like someone had just caught its hand in the cookie jar. It was immediately alert and stopped it's pursuit of Luna's father, Xenophilius. Xeno was not going to take this chance lightly. With a rapid movement he hid behind some rocks, disillusioned himself, and slowly slipped away. The dragon was too busy roaring back to care about Xeno at the moment and thus he successfully arrived at his daughter's side. With a delighted laugh they moved away from the panicking dragon and fled back to their tent. In the quiet of the tent father and daughter embraced happily that each were alive.

"Daddy, what happened? How did you come to be fighting a dragon? They usually never attack unless they are hungry or something else. Also, why didn't you apparate away when you found yourself being overwhelmed by the dragon?"

Xenophilius coughed lightly and looked quite abashed. "The truth is.. I thought the dragon had eaten you…"

Luna looked quite shocked.

"You see when I was tracking your trail in the morning I found it led right to the dragon. I naturally assumed the dragon had eaten you while you were off doing something and decided to avenge you!"

Luna felt both touched and annoyed. She was actually alive but he had died doing something completely foolish! It really made her mad how stupid he had acted! But Luna is Luna so what actually came out was a dreamy sigh of sorrow and a disappointed look.

Xenophilius squirmed and started pleading for forgiveness. While not off the hot plate, it went a ways towards making things better.

"Where did you go my beloved amazing moonflower?" asked Xenophilius straight faced.

Luna airily replied "I was chasing a shadow that was not a shadow." She honestly didn't know how to explain the snorkack and seeing how she still hadn't seen it since she traveled through time that once, it was a bit hard to explain. He'd believe her of course but there's not much to discuss until she has a chance to process what happened herself.

Xenophilius of course, was delighted with a shadow that was not a shadow and immediately began to ask all sorts of questions in an attempt to move the conversation away from his terrible mistake. Ironically, Xeno even suggested it might have been the Crumple Horned Snorkack she sought. Luna simply replied with a dreamy smile to his suggestions.

After nearly half a day of discussions and some minor mending and healing for Xenophilius, the two called it an early day to rest and recover. Naturally a nice hot bath was prepared. Luna was especially happy as she had roughed it in the woods the night before. For Xenophilius, it was because he was covered in dragon spit and ash.

When it came Luna's turn to bathe she stripped down and settled into the warm water cleaning out all the grime and sweat that built up from her chase and then rescue of her father. It was at the moment she settled her hair underwater that she felt her hair move. Then with a giant splash a snorkack jumped out of the bath sputtering indignantly and coughing.

"You tryin to drown me!?"It shouted in indigence.

Luna with wide innocent eyes said "Why were you in my bath?"

With a giant shake to remove the water from it's skin, the snorkack huffily responded "I was in your hair! Not the bath! You put ME in your bath!"

Luna nodded solemnly in response and asked a simple question "Why were you in my hair? You could've come out anytime before I jumped into the bath."

The snorkack snorted and mumbled "I was sleeping… It's been so long since I've had such comfortable hair to sleep in."

Even for Luna she thought that was a bit odd of a thing to say. "Well.. Thank You?" Luna said with a tilt of her head. "I quite like my hair too. But however did you end up on in my hair?"

"When I brought us back in time we bonded and for my bonders I can hide in their hair. Thankfully you have wonderful hair. It's so silky smooth, fluffy and light. It's also exceedingly clean. You should be proud of yourself. Such hair is worthy of praise and should be lawded upon! It far surpasses my previous partners… Barbaric men who would go days without washing! Absolutely atrocious!"

By the end there, the Snorkack proceeded on discussing his multidious partners and their failures all related to cleanliness. By the end Luna was starting to feel a bit cross eyed as she learned far more about hair maintenance than she ever expected while bathing.

Finally unable to bare anymore, she interrupted the snorkack at his next pause, "what is your name?"

The snorkack went silent. "My name is Snorkack. I am completely unique. I am the only one of my kind and thus when I became aware of the tradition of naming, I took the name Snorkack. It was later that someone named me the Crumple Horned Snorkack and that is how the name you know of came about. It is actually quite rare that you knew of me as only my partners and their close friends would know of me. I am generally kept a guarded secret from the regular populace as my existence is closely tied with a fundamental time magic as you have discovered."

"Ah! That's why you can travel in time and even allow me to make changes!." Luna said excitedly.

"Of course! Time travel is a simple matter for myself! It's only a matter of when and where I desire to travel! Sadly for those bonded we can only travel to the first moment I laid my eyes upon you." Snorkack explained.

"Oh then why didn't you go back to when you were with me in the tent? You were the Shadow that was not yes?" Luna inquired.

Snorkack seemed surprised that Luna had made that connection but explained anyways, "Well I can now since we have bonded now. But before I could only take you with me to the first moment our magics intertwined which was when I was captured by that blasted trap!"

Luna took this in for a long while and finally asked, "Why Me?"

Snorkack was silent for a time when he spoke "Those I can bond with require a certain mindset to be able to comprehend time. If you did not have the mindset you would not have traveled through time with me and we would not bond. If you do not believe something is possible then your magic would have rejected me. The other reason is simpler. You caught me. Even though it was because I fell into your trap, your catching of me indicated a level of skill and wit that would allow one to capture a legendary beast. This is how I have always chosen my partners. Of course it helps that I had been watching you for a few days out of interest. It is not often that I see a father and daughter travelling looking for unusual magical creatures.

Now, tell me what is a Blibbering Humdinger or a Wrackspurt that you and your father discuss all day?"

And thus Luna broached her favorite topic, unusual magical creatures and educated the Crumple Horned Snorkack about all sorts of fantastical tales.

It was early the next morning that Luna told her father the news. She was now bonded to a Crumple Horned Snorkack. His response, "That isn't what I meant when I said a Crumple Horned Snorkack." And Thus the Snorkack became known as the Wrong Snorkack by Xeno.

Naturally Snorkack was quite angry about his new name but Luna consoled, "It's okay. He's just a little upset that I found you first. He was the one who always believed in the Snorkack and always tried to convince Mother and myself that it was real."

After that not much changed in their daily routine. Snorkack explained that as his partner Luna would gain some time spells but those could be learnt anywhere. As time was something he was never in short supply of, he encouraged Luna to enjoy this time with her father. He explained "Since you spend so many months at school, if we start traveling through time to increase the time available to you, you may one day wake up and realize it's been years since you last saw your father."

Thus the rest of Luna's summer ended relatively peacefully in comparison to the disaster with the dragon.

* * *

A\N: Thank you for reading my first chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I read all reviews and respond when I have time.


End file.
